The Making Of Lily Potter
by snow.fairy101
Summary: Lily Evans hates the school player, James Potter but what happens in the topsy-turvy world called school? Do those feelings turn into LOVE? Rated T in case. Please Read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Lily saw her arch enemy Lindsay Burch hop onto the train that leads students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She had honey-blond hair that went up to her waist and was always styled stunningly. Her hazel eyes sparkled whenever she laughed or smiled.

She was walking with her head help up high as if she was the queen of the world.

It was this particular action that made lily hate Lindsay so much.

She was a snobby, rich, bratty girl who had the I.Q. size of a jellybean.

She approached Lily and said

"You finally gonna give James Potter a chance?" She smirked, her evil smile stretching up across her face.

And the worst part was she said it loud enough so everyone on the train could hear.

She heard lots of gasps from the spectators.

Everyone knew the rivalry between Lily Evans and Lindsay Burch.

It was Hogwart's common knowledge.

Like knowing that the Horntail was the most ferocious dragon or knowing that laughter defeated a boggart.

"Are you only asking me this, so you could actually have a boy like you because if I was a guy I wouldn't get near you with a ten foot pole?" Lily shot back.

Louder gasps echoed through the train.

"James Potter likes me, why, are you jealous?" Lindsay retorted. "Shut up, and deal with it."

A few more gasps echoed through the room, but it was covered by the sound of girls giggling and swooning.

Lily turned her head to see what the commotion was about; a deep smooth voice said

"Ladies, ladies, no need to fight over me, there's plenty of James Potter to go around for the both of you."

Lily saw what was her worst enemy, forget Lindsay, this person was much more worse. Lily noticed him; she thought the summer had done him well.

For starters his raven black hair was messy in way that suited him.

His hazel eyes were nothing like Lindsay's, they had a warmer feeling, and contrasted nicely to his thin wired glasses.

He got taller over the 6th year summer, and was now towering over Lily; she thought he was at least 6ft.

She remembered swooning over him like the other stupid girls when she was in her first year.

But now she is more mature, and hates him, a lot can happen in 5 years, right?

"You're so big-headed that you think we're fighting over you? Well, you're wrong we were arguing about how stupid and moronic you are!" Lily yelled.

"I object, you're wonderful James, oh yeah can you teach me to fly on a broomstick? Please, I know how amazing and brilliant you are, and your heads not big, it's beautiful." Lindsay said while fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, shut up! Quit kissing up to him, we don't want his ego to be bigger, it's already the size of an elephant!" Lily shouted at Lindsay.

"What's an elifint? James asked.

A tall and skinny, greasy-haired guy walked in the train compartment and was so eager to answers James' question.

"It's one of her crappy mudblood terms, and you wouldn't understand, Potter, it's too complex for your brain." Severus Snape, Lily's former best friend said.

The train compartment was filled with gasps.

The whistle blew and the prefects came in to ask Lily why she wasn't at the head boy and girl meeting.

"OH BOGGART! I completely forgot, I was so held up with these dimwits."

The prefects nodded, "its ok, the head boy didn't show up either, Dumbledore wants to schedule another meeting, you'll receive an owl later."

"Where was Prongs supposed to be" Sirius Black aka Mr. Hottie and James Potters' right man asked.

"So, who's the head boy, it's probably Remus, right? Lily asked curiously, ignoring Black's relevant comment.

"Oh, this bloke named James Potter." One outgoing prefect said.

"WHAT!"

A/N

Hey guys. Chapter 2 will be up soon, so please read it. It gets better, so bear with us.

And please review. The more you review the faster James and Lily will get together.

And rated T just in case. Oh, and btw my friend and I are working together. So happy reading… lol

-Kelsey and Sierra :D


	2. Chapter 2

**The Making of Lilly Potter – Chapter 2**

"I can't believe James Potter got Head Boy!" Lily shouted to her two best friends, Megan and Alice.

Megan's looks were flawless.

She was exceptionally good without trying.

She had wavy black hair that came into soft cascading curls at the end.

Her eyes were a stunning hazel and always bright with excitement. Megan, unlike her cousin, JAMES POTTER, she was not an annoying prat.

Megan was outgoing, funny charming, and was a chaser on the quidditch team.

Alice, on the other hand, was shy and quiet though she loved books.

Her dirty blonde hair was always in a cute messy bun.

She definitely looked good, but she always said "Why waste time on looks when you have books?"

Megan always rolled her eyes at this and Alice's blue sparkly eyes would give her a modest look.

Lily always envied her friends' looks despite the constant reminder from Megan and Alice that she was gorgeous.

"Forget it Lily! I see Hogwarts. Let's go get changed." Megan said looking out the window. Lily sighed and followed them out the door.

Just as Megan walked out the door, Sirius yelled, "Wait PARKER! Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

The whole train laughed.

"Shut up Black!" Megan said, and then laughed at his stupidity.

Sirius chuckled, while running his hand through his hair, you could tell he was embarrassed.

As Lily, Alice, and Megan walked into Hogwarts, and sat down for the feast, Alice asked to Megan,

"Do you and Black, you know… like each other, or something like that?"

"What? No! We're just friends because of James" Megan's voice was oddly high pitched.

Lily and Alice looked at her doubtfully.

"Are you sure Megs?" Lily asked again.

"Guys, I'm positive! Sirius and I are just friends! I already like someone else!" Megan said very annoyed.

"Oh my Merlin! Who?" Lily and Alice both asked, clearly surprised.

Lily always thought that Megan and Sirius were meant to be.

I mean, they were perfect together.

They were both on the quidditch team, Sirius was a beater and Megan was a chaser, they were both hilarious and good-looking, and both sometimes a little conceited.

"Fine, I will tell you guys but you can't tell anyone!" Megan said.

"Megs, we were all friends since last year! We knew all your crushes, from Zachary Martins in 1st year to Josh Livington in 6th year. Of course we wont tell anyone! Unless you want us to help you get together with this mystery guy who we STILL don't know the name of!" Alice replied.

"You know Kyle Diggory from our Herbology class last year? Well, yeah he's the one!" Megan answered in a small voice, clearly embarrassed.

It was odd since Megan was always the "player" of the trio. She had the most experience with guys, and dated practically almost every good-looking guy she saw.

Why was she so embarrassed? Was she lying? Lily thought.

'Wait you mean Amos Diggory's cousin who's in Hufflepuff? Alice said confused

"Surely not Megan!" Lily cried out. "He's a complete airhead!"

"Yea, but he's cute" Megan shouted out in defense for herself.

Alice shook her head.

"Come on guys, let's go to our dorms" Lily was tired. She couldn't wait to go to sleep.

A/N: hey guys I know this took a long time to update but I was on vacation for a long time! If you have any questions please ask us and REVIEW! Thanks soooo much!

- Sierra and Kelsey


End file.
